undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Bro Code
Started in ELW and all Brothers and were impressive superstars in Extreme Leagacy Wrestling. They decided to work together and make a great faction and call themselves Bro Code and sumbit a contract to YWE. The brothers met with ace and Ace liked the great faction Bro Code. Superstars in Bro code is: Lula oldest and leader,Domination second youngest, and the wildest little young one Kid Wild. YWE debut-2013 Kid Wild and his brothers debuted in YWE at the PPV WCW nitro ambushing Fayth. They then had a rivalry through Money in the Bank wich Bro Code won and Summer Slam Lula faced Fayth in a singles match but Mr.Ace came and interupted but Fayth Chased away Ace. That is when Lula pronounced Bro Code is in Raw. Soon After Summer Slam Bro Code Started a rivalry at night of Champions facing the Dark angels but lost. Then at Hell in a cell lost that one. Then at Survivor Series Bro Code beat Jeff and the Dark Angels and at TLC Bro Code (Domination and Kid Wild) won the Tag teams champ in a ladder match which now they defend there title vs J2Red and was a no contest beacause dark angels had interfered. J2 red and Bro Code met once again at elimination chamber and Bro Code had reatained the titles. Lula on the other hand had got his chance to be #1 contender for the U.S Title. At Wrestlemania it was a a tag turmoil with the champions Bro Code (Domination and Kid Wild) vs J2 red vs Dark Angels vs Nightmare Syndrome and with the reversal of Antho A.K.O by Kid Wild Domination hit him with a Shooting Star Press and they won. Then Lula had his match with the champ Shadow and Lula beat him and nows respects shadow Bro Code has all gold. At YWE Raw 1000 Bro Code had a promo by introducing themselves and antho came out saying he will cash in his money and then A.K.O Lula.Domination and Kid Wild chased antho but while chasing Antho they got attacked by Dark Angels. Lula had another promo saying that he will be antho's ass. At the RAW and Smackdown CPV extreme rules and over the limit the brothers were seperate. Lula was in extreme rules facing Antho and with a drop on the ladder by antho Lula wins. While Lula was at extreme rules The others Kid Wild and Domination were at Over the limit beating dark angels ass and retaining there title still making them an elite team. Lula was a qualifier for the king of the ring as dominations said that he has his brother Lula' s back. While facing Blue Star Lula was struggling to win but with the help of Angels interference Lula won by count-out. In the next stage of the king of the ring Lula had to face Crazyone but he lost and they shook on it. In MITB Lula was in the money on the bank raw challenge and he lost with a clothesline from Dark Shark. Domination and Kid Wild were in a tag match vs Mario and Phenom and they lost from a attitude adjustment on domination. Kid Wild was on team Raw at Summerslam he was doing great until he got back stabbed by his fellow raw partner Dj hero. Lula and Domination were in a fatal 4 way match for Lula's US title at Summerslam versus Justin James and Red Dread with a shooting star press on justin james Domination won his brothers title but Lula was happy for him then Justin James stole the United States title and tried to run dominaation over gangsta style. Championships & Accomplishments